


A Year after Valentine

by mivsmiv



Series: Valentine's [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivsmiv/pseuds/mivsmiv
Summary: A year has passed. Needless to say, Nakajima Yuto and Yamada Ryosuke has fall into a comfortable pace. However, Yamada has not yet received an answer to the question he always thinks about, even after one year. How can he be so familiar with his surrounding and Yuto's presence? And he still hasn't got the guts to ask Yuto himself.





	A Year after Valentine

A year has passed. Needless to say, Nakajima Yuto and Yamada Ryosuke has fall into a comfortable pace. Yamada Ryosuke, who lost his house and everything a year before, has become a permanent resident in Nakajima Yuto's shop house. They're content with what they have now, with what they're doing everyday. Their habits.

However, Yamada has not yet received an answer to the question he always thinks about, even after one year. How can he be so familiar with his surrounding and Yuto's presence? And he still hasn't got the guts to ask Yuto himself. 

He's afraid of something. Deep down, he knows that when he received the answer, it will change everything between them. But Yamada can't pinpoint exactly what.

It's not that he never tried. He tried, several times even. But every time he looks at the younger man'a face, he lost his guts and did the only thing he could think of: run. Well, in his case, he's not literally running. But he's somewhere, hiding his feeling.

He likes Yuto. He never bothers Yamada whenever Yamada seems on the "run". He never even ask about it. It may seems like Yuto doesn't care, but he cares. A lot.

A year living together with Yamada is like a dream for Nakajima Yuto. After years of separation, meeting Yamada is like a dream. Everything will be great, wonderful even, if only Yamada remembers him. 

Truth is, Nakajima Yuto and Yamada Ryosuke is childhood friends. Separated when Yuto's parents had to move to another city. Everyday, Yuto would miss Yamada. His smile, his voice, his cheeks, his everything. It seems like Yamada is the only person Yuto can (and will) think of.

But apparently, Yamada doesn't feel the same way. It's proved by how Yamada got himself a boyfriend, or maybe more, Yuto never bother to ask.

Ah, as I expected. He forgot.

What is the think Yamada forgot? That is their promise.

One day, the promised they will never forget each other. They promised they will always be there for each other, no matter what happened. They promise to love and cherish each other. 

The same promise that keeps Yuto awakes at night. The same promise that keeps Yuto going forward with his life, hoping that in the end, he’ll reunited with his Yama-chan.

Well, he did reunited with Yamada. But this Yamada is not the one Yuto expected. And really, Yuto would do anything, anything, as long as he could get his Yama-chan back. But he realized that this is reality, and no matter what, no matter how many times he tried, Yamada will never remembers him.


End file.
